


You cannot have one without the other

by magsaamorim



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsaamorim/pseuds/magsaamorim
Summary: "And I found love where it wasn't supposed to beRight in front of me, talk some sense to me."Some things are done out of necessity; Ed never thought that killing his best friend would be one of them. But after he had done it, Ed feels regret and realizes that maybe Oswald was more than a friend.





	1. Regrets

Ed was feeling emptiness, only a few seconds have passed since he shot Oswald and pushed him into the deep waters of Gotham but it felt like nothing happened. He thought that maybe after killing him the black hole that her death left would fill up. But it turns out that the only thing that Ed did was turning it into a much bigger one.  
Then the memories came. Their encounter at the forest when Ed saw the King of Gotham at his worst but still helped him. He remembered taking care of Oswald and treating his wounds.  
Their relationship grew more significant every day; they became partners. Best friends. Nothing could tear them apart until she appeared, her name was Isabella.  
Even after thinking he had done the right thing, Ed wanted to jump; he wanted to save the man that helped him on his new path, the man that helped Edward Nygma becoming The Riddler.  
When he took off his green jacket and prepared to jump, his other him appeared.  
"Oh Eddie boy, after all the work you had to hunt and kill him you're gonna save that dying bird?"  
"He is my best fri..."  
"WAS your best friend, for what I know friends don't kill each other's loved ones."  
And with that, the other him disappeared, Ed kneeled down, and a tear rolled down his face, he wasn't sure if he was angry, sad, or both.  
It started raining, and Edward Nygma stood still for a few seconds until he began sobbing uncontrollably, he missed Oswald. He missed his hugs; he missed his best friend.  
Several minutes had passed when Ed got the courage to get up, it was too late to save Oswald, so he grabbed his jacket, took a last look at the water and left that place, which he promised never to come back.


	2. Pain

The ambiance had grown rather dull due to the recent showers; not cooperating at all, now that the Penguin had to continue the way ahead on his own. His legs could barely keep the balance of his body, now that he had a hole ripped through his abdomen accompanied by the pain of his right knee. Oswald nearly fell on his face but fortunately brought himself near a few crates placed not so far from the riverbank. He sat down, hands supporting the weight of his body to keep the abdomen in minor pain, it worked, but his heart was still aching. His shirt was soaked in blood, and the bleeding didn't seem like it would stop anytime. Only one thing he was hoping for was a way to survive, even though they were not as high as before. He knew that if this continues, and no one appears and decides to save him from this nightmare, he was going to die in a few hours. Right here. The King of Gotham lying dead amidst a few crates containing commercial goods, found by the local fishermen - pathetic.  
Oswald quickly lost his hope, he was going to die, and this time nothing could save him.  
Tears were streaming down his face.  
He felt his body becoming lighter, his eyes began to close and the pain wasn't as severe as before.  
"Mother... I'm coming."  
Before Oswald passed out he spotted a feminine silhouette, he wanted to scream for help, but no words came out.  
.  
.  
.  
Penguin woke up with a gasp, a million questions went through his head, but the main one was how he managed to get to that place and survive. The answer was right in front of him, a red-haired girl was watering some plants, was she the one that he saw earlier?  
Suddenly, an awful flashing pain hit Oswald, it felt like a knife was ripping his abdomen and then he remembered how he got there. Ed. He still loved him so much, no words could describe the feelings that Oswald Cobblepot had for Edward Nygma, it was true love, and no woman could break that.  
"Oh, you're finally awake. You sleep a lot, you know?" - the red-haired girl was next to him.  
"How long was I asleep? Who are you and what have you done to me?"  
"Calm down, too many questions. Let's start with the easy ones. My name is Ivy Pepper and I'm the one who saved you. You were asleep for about three weeks."  
"I... I... have to come back to Gotham, I have to get back to Ed."  
"You can't go silly, as you can see, you're not fully recovered, but I have some herbs that will help you."  
"Herbs? What have you been doing to me girl?" - he looked down to his abdomen and saw a hideous wound, it was very dark, and the stitches were poorly made.  
"I have been treating you. You had a pretty bad wound there, was it a gunshot wound?"  
"I don't... wanna talk about it."  
"Whatever. Drink this." - she gave him a mug with a strange green liquid inside that smelled horrible. - "It will help with the fever."  
Oswald was a little bit suspicious about it but then he drank it and started to feel dizzy like he was going to pass out again.  
"Oh Ed, please forgive me..." - and with that, Oswald fell asleep.


End file.
